<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captain's Favourite by Cry3TearsLikeJ3T</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713213">Captain's Favourite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T/pseuds/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T'>Cry3TearsLikeJ3T</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T/pseuds/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple question on who Luffy's favourite is starts up a debate among the crew and it's a lot harder to find an answer than they thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Captain's Favourite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crew had been enjoying their breakfast in a peaceful silence. It was a rarity that only occurred when their captain was the last awake, and it was greatly appreciated by Nami. It was then because of Nami’s love of this rare peace that she surprised everyone, including herself, when she broke it with a question.</p><p>“Do you think Luffy has a favourite?” </p><p>She wasn’t sure why she’d asked such a question or how it even came to her, but whatever the reason, it certainly caught everyone’s attention as they all stopped eating to look at her. There was a mixture of reactions around the table with most the crew freezing mid action while Zoro simply rolled his eyes and Sanji stopped in his path to the kitchen.</p><p>“What do you mean? Favourite what?” Sanji questioned as he turned around and took a seat at the edge of the table.</p><p>“A favourite crew member,” Nami replied.</p><p>“That’s an interesting question, though I think the answer is obvious,” Robin said, and all attention turned to her.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean? Are you saying you’re the favourite?” Franky asked, but Robin shook her head.</p><p>“Not at all, I’m just saying that when you think about it, it’s clear that there is a favourite.” And Usopp nodded.</p><p>“Robin’s right, I think it’s obvious that Sanji’s the favourite.” And Sanji was certainly surprised by this, his eyes widening slightly.</p><p>“Seriously? What makes you think that?” </p><p>“Well think about it, what does Luffy love most? Food, and you make the food and also, you’re one of our strongest fighters, so he relies on you in more ways than one, so I think it makes sense,” Usopp explained, and while Sanji seemed to consider this, he shook his head all the same.</p><p>“No, I don’t think so, I mean, Luffy relies on all of us, no matter how strong we are, and I don’t think the food's enough to make me the favourite, sorry to shoot you down,” Sanji responded, and then Chopper raised his hoof.</p><p>“What about Nami then? She takes us everywhere and makes sure we go the safest route.” However Nami waved that off.</p><p>“Luffy’s way too scared of me and besides, I think Brook is a far better choice than me,” Nami said, and Brook tilted his head, pointing at himself.</p><p>“Me? I thought I’d be last choice, after all, I was the last to join and so I’m not as close to him as any of you.”</p><p>“Oh please, we all know time doesn’t mean a thing to Luffy,” Usopp remarked, and Nami nodded.</p><p>“Yeah and come on, give yourself some credit, you’re our musician and you never fail to make him laugh with all your jokes, no matter how many times you tell them or play the same song, he’s always happy and laughing when he's around you,” Nami explained, and Brook was silent for a few moments before he too shook his head.</p><p>“That’s very kind of you to say but no, I don’t think I have that kind of special importance, not yet anyway.” </p><p>It was after this that Franky looked to Chopper and pointed.</p><p>“What about Chopper then? He is our doctor after all and he’s always playing with Luffy, doesn’t it make sense that he’d be the favourite?” </p><p>Everyone seemed mostly content with this as Chopper put on that big smile of his and began his ramblings about how their compliments wouldn’t make him happy or anything. That was until Sanji spoke up.</p><p>“Wait if we’re going by that rule then what about Usopp? He’s always running around with Luffy and Chopper too and…”</p><p>As Sanji explained his side and the rest of the crew went further into their debate, Nami suddenly realised that Zoro hadn’t said a word. She'd looked beside her to where he was seated and saw that he was resting his head in one of his propped up hands. His eye was also shut and Nami would’ve swore he was asleep if he hadn’t been tapping against the table with his free hand. He was either bored or irritated.</p><p>“Hey, everything ok Zoro?” Nami whispered, not wanting to draw attention because if there was something wrong, the swordsman wouldn’t want to discuss it with all eyes on him.</p><p>And to this, Zoro sighed and opened his eye, looking around at the crew’s intense discussion.</p><p>“Why does it matter?” He murmured, and Nami raised an eyebrow, not quite catching what was said.</p><p>“Sorry?” And apparently that was enough to make Zoro snap as he removed his head from his hand and sat up.</p><p>“I said why the hell does any of this matter?” Zoro repeated, his voice loud enough for everyone to clearly hear, and his annoyance didn’t go unnoticed by any of them. Though it was Sanji who was the first to respond to it.</p><p>“It matters because Nami asked the question so we’re gonna find an answer you stupid moss head,” Sanji said, his own voice already raising.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Well it’s a stupid question, I can’t believe any of you actually give a crap about that kind of thing,” Zoro shot back, and while Nami understood that maybe it was a question she should’ve kept to herself, she wasn’t sure why it had angered the swordsman so much. Was it because he didn’t want to know? Or did he really not care?</p><p>“Do you seriously not want to know, Zoro? I mean what if you’re the favourite? Wouldn’t you want to know that?” Usopp questioned, and Zoro crossed his arms.</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t.” And Sanji rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah right, you’re just saying that because there’s no way in hell a damn idiot like you would be the one, I mean, all you ever do is get lost, drink and sleep,” Sanji said, and that definitely struck a nerve in Zoro.</p><p>“You calling me useless?"</p><p>"Maybe I am but that doesn’t matter right now, so why don’t you tell us the real reason you don’t want to know the answer to the question?” Another sigh came from the first mate.</p><p>“Fine, I think having a favourite is ridiculous and that a captain should care equally about his crew, so I don’t want to hear the answer because whatever you come up with, it’s not gonna be right and so it’s a waste of time, Luffy doesn’t have a favourite and if you really knew or respected him, you wouldn’t think otherwise,” Zoro explained, and Nami felt a little silly after hearing that. He did make a good point for once.</p><p>A silence descended over the crew and nobody seemed to dare break it, which was why it was fortunate that the door then suddenly burst open, revealing their captain. Luffy seemed just as lively and energetic as usual as he entered the room.</p><p>“Sanji I’m hungry!”</p><p>This immediately broke the tense atmosphere in the room as Sanji sighed, standing up once more and nodding.</p><p>“Alright, just hang on, ok?” He said before he turned and made his way back to the kitchen.</p><p>“Good morning Luffy,” Robin greeted with a smile as Luffy sat in the free seat beside Zoro.</p><p>“Morning, sorry I overslept, I must’ve been really tired,” Luffy replied, but Robin shook her head.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, but I was wondering now that you're here, would you mind answering a question we all have for you?” Robin asked, and it was as if time stood still as everyone looked to the dark haired woman in alarm, or almost everyone as Zoro simply yawned before resuming his previous and more comfortable position, clearly not interested in stopping this quest anymore.</p><p>Luffy had seemed confused as he stared with that blank look on his face.</p><p>“Uh sure, what is it?” He asked.</p><p>“Well you see, we were all wondering if you had a favourite crew member?” </p><p>Luffy didn’t seem pleased by the question as he frowned.</p><p>“Why’re you asking me that? Isn’t it obvious?” And that certainly shocked everyone, and that included Zoro.</p><p>“Not really so if you wouldn’t mind telling us?” Robin pressed, and then Luffy’s face softened as he looked between the crew's expressions.</p><p>“Oh, well it’s everyone obviously.”</p><p>It seemed to take a few moments for it to sink in before the group smiled at their captain. They knew they’d been stupid to even think otherwise just as Zoro had said. </p><p>After this, the crew continued to eat and talk away as if nothing had happened. And Nami was glad that her question hadn’t brought about any lasting damage, if anything, it had brought them closer.<br/>Though it was only after the meal had finished and the crew began to filter out that a thought came to Nami. So she'd made sure to pull Robin aside once they were outside.</p><p>“Hey, you said earlier that the favourite was obvious as well, did you know he’d say everyone?” Nami asked, but Robin simply smiled as she shook her head.</p><p>“No, I was just as surprised as the rest of you.” </p><p>“Oh, then who did you think it was? Nami questioned, and then Robin pointed to where their captain was chasing after Zoro before he latched on and began tugging at the swordsman’s arm, talking away enthusiastically as he did so.</p><p>“I think that even if Luffy doesn’t have a favourite, he certainly leans more towards our stern first mate.”</p><p>Nami had smiled at this. Yes, that much was obvious when she thought about it. The two were so alike in many ways and they’d always share a stronger bond. Zoro simply respected and loved Luffy more than anyone else on the crew and there was never any doubt when you looked back on all that he had given to and for his captain. And in return, Luffy clung the hardest and fought the best alongside his swordsman. There was no doubt that they’d be together until the end of their days.</p><p>And if there was ever any doubt of this fact, it would’ve been crushed as on that same day, once the sun had set and the moon shone down on the Sunny, Luffy and Zoro sat side by side on the empty deck, their backs pressed against the side of the ship and their heads resting against one another’s. Zoro had his eye shut while Luffy’s remained opened as he looked out across the deck and at the star filled horizon.</p><p>“Hey Zoro?” </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Do you think I should have a favourite?” Luffy had asked.</p><p>“No, having a favourite causes problems and gives you a more open weakness,” Zoro said.</p><p>“Oh, so does this mean that I’m not yours anymore?” And the swordsman’s eye flew open as he pulled away from his captain and stared at him.</p><p>“Of course not, why would you even ask that?”</p><p>“Because you just said you can’t have a favourite,” Luffy replied, tilting his head slightly.</p><p>Zoro had scratched his head as he tried to find a way to explain this in an effective way.</p><p>“Well you’re my captain and obviously we’re together so of course you’re my favourite, but what I meant is that you’re our leader, so you shouldn’t have one…does that make sense?” Zoro explained, and Luffy took a second before he nodded.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>And then the two shifted back into their position sitting position and Zoro shut his eye once more. But before Zoro allowed himself to slip into another deep slumber, Luffy spoke up and said something that made the swordsman smile.</p><p>“If I was allowed a favourite, you’d be mine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this but I just wanted to use this space to throw out the offer that if anybody wants to talk One Piece or ZoLu, please hit me up on Tumblr, my name is just the same as on here. I am dying without a single OP friend and I think my friends and family are getting tired of listening to my rambles since it's been none stop ever since I started watching again back in September (Though I will say that I am very behind as I watch the dub and I'm only a few episodes into Punk Hazard).</p><p>So if you wanna talk, please do come find me, I need OP friends!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>